Más pastel por favor
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en gaara ... en todo el... ¿estos pensamientos son adecuados para una joven educada? Matsuri debera debatirse en sus emociones carnales o lo que dicta su razon... EDITADO.


Así vengo con otro fic de Matsuri y gaaara, pues ¿por qué? Porque me encantan…. Como se deben imaginar a mi me gusta darle mucho más protagonismo a la ex alumna del kazekage que al mismo, en fin, esta historia trata de los pensamientos poco sanos de Matsuri y su la patética forma en la que intenta reprimirlos.

Ya saben que me entro la locura de ir editando todas mis historia anteriores por eso les pido que las revisen y también que tengan paciencia porque esta año seguro termino de editarlas y hasta las inconclusas les pondré final.

**Más pastel por favor….**

La habitación apenas se cubría por una tenue luz rojiza señal de que el día estaba muriendo, dando paso a su eterna mitad: la oscura noche. Esa tonalidades anaranjadas enmarcaban esa angelical mirada, fría e indiferente, dándole a su pálida piel esa calidez que le faltaba.

Como la mayoría de mis tardes libres me ofrecía ayudar con las cosas de la oficina, que por cierto eran muy aburridas, para poder contemplar ese semblante unas horas mas, deleitándome con su perfecta figura. Imaginando que se escondía tras de esas estorbosas ropas "que pensamientos" tan inapropiados para una señorita… es algo que seguramente me reprocharía después.

No puedo evitar embobarme con su boca, tratando de adivinar si esos labios son tan dulces como aparentan, ¿su aliento de verdad quemara la piel? Esa piel como de terciopelo ¿electrizara la mía al punto de desfallecer?

¿Dios mío que les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso se pueden concentrar? Teniendo en frente a la misma perfección de los dioses, esta tan, tan cerca, que llego a saborear el perfume de sus cabellos... Es muy excitante… un momento ¿excitante? … No, yo no seria capaz de caer en la lujuria.

Exacto sólo necesito con urgencia tocarlo, en los labios, si... Sólo… quiero tener su cuerpo, morderlo, lamerlo, chuparlo… si... Memorizarlo… ¡SI! ultrajar ese extraordinario pecho, ese cuello…NO, no puede ser, el ardor de mi corazón no se apagaría con un inocente beso, es más desataría mi pasión al máximo y quien sabe en que podría parar, bueno si existiera esa posibilidad, la de seguir mis instintos animales hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Dios mío, no puedo acabar con estos impulsos, el fuego se extiende al interior de mis piernas... ¿Cómo puedo pasar? Las chicas siempre deben comportarse…. Noooo ¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?

Oh desearía ser tanto esa fina gota de sudor que recorre tu frente, no las has secado, mientras ella enmarca las facciones de tu cara hasta perderse en tus vestidos... deja ya de provocarme, por favor… No suspires ni juegues con el fuego de tus cabellos, no te pasees lentamente por la oficina, no, el simple movimiento de tus pulmones al tomar aire me provocan.

Me incitas tanto a pecar, a dejar de lado esos tontos valores morales, por una vez, aunque sea por una ocasión toma mi ser para tu placer, te lo ruego, te lo suplico en mi mente, por que mi boca es demasiado cobarde para expresarlo.

¿Nani? Has volteado a verme de una forma diferente que no acierto a ponerle nombre, te acercas más y más invadiendo mi espacio personal vital. Me levantas de mi asiento orillándome a la pared, no hago nada, espero, ¿Qué pretendes al morder mi cuello? ¿A pasar tu dedos bajo mi blusa? ¿Al besarme tan salvajemente?

El porque lo haces se queda divagando, sigues invadiendo mis senos, unas con las manos otras con la lengua, me erizo completamente, intento callar, no lo logro, mis gemidos son bastante audibles; creo reconocer una sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción de lo que provocan tus caricias en mi.

No pierdes mas tiempo, literalmente arrancas mi uniforme, esta hecho pedazos, escuche como se rasgaba ¿Cómo voy a salir ahora de este lugar? ¿Por favor importa? Me dejo llevar por la humedad de tu lengua moviéndose rítmicamente en mi sexo. Muevo las caderas instintivamente, para tener más hormigueos, oleadas de calor que se extienden por mis venas, necesito mas que eso, quiero más…. Por favor te suplico, quiero sentirte. Sonríes en una forma de complacencia absoluta, no te detienes a pensar, lo haces, te siento en mi interior es tan cálido…. Sigue por favor sigue…. Es mi primera vez, no puede escuchar cualquiera que pase pero no te detengas por favor.

No pares… no…. Por favor… por favor….

**- ¿**por favor QUE COSA? – preguntaba un curioso pelirrojo cerca de mi cara

- **¿**Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero yo estaba… - empezaba comprenderlo todo, fue un estúpido sueño erótico y para colmo el primero de ellos. Ni siquiera supe cuando me quedo dormida, que vergüenza ¿Qué responder? ¿Qué tanto habría escuchado? Tal vez si me evado la pregunta con otra - ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormida?

- No estoy seguro, probablemente una hora – dios mío como sabe… sdebió salir a caminar o algo… o por un refresco… Kamisama ayúdame que no hay escuchado nada.

- ¿Mas que? ¿Por favor? ¿Qué estabas soñando? – oh no desperté su curiosidad piensa rápido, piensa…

-Pastel, por favor mas pastel de arroz- si lo logre, ahora a explicar más y salir de este embrollo- es que no comí - fiu parece ser que no sospecha nada, no creo que pregunte nada más – Bueno es tarde, hasta luego kazekage sama –

- Hasta mañana Matsuri - que raro ¿por que despertó tan rojiza? Debió tener un sueño muy extraño ¿Por qué tendría yo pastel de arroz? Meditaba un inocente Gaara en la oscuridad de su oficina.

La chica estuvo diciendo mas por favor Gaara- sama. Pero ella nunca lo supo.

Hey que tal, lo hice bien rápido, aunque no creo que sea lo máximo del mundo. Espero que les agrade, fue muy raro para mi ponerle algo de humor a una historia de gaara y Mtsuri como sabrán no es lo mío "la comedia romántica" pero pues ya, ahí esta un invento poco original, lo admito. Pueden opinar buenas y malas cosas son bienvenidas.

PD con poco original no quiero decir que me piratea la idea de alguien mas, simplemente me salió así, espero que sepan comprender, que abundan tantos fics con lemmon de este tipo que es casi imposible hacer algo completamente original; aunque mi manera de relatar sea diferente a la de los demás. En fin, eso es todo ojala haya disfrutado de esta historia.


End file.
